The number and distribution of seats in the cabin of a means of passenger transport, for example an aircraft, may represent an important economic factor. Known seats for means of transport are generally inflexible and have a fixed spacing between the seat legs. In addition, the seat legs may be connected to the floor of the means of transport via holders with a rail system. Corresponding holders and rail systems are known in the art from DE 10 2011 075 771 A1, WO 2012 152 937 A2, DE 10 2008 048 744 A1 and US 2010 071 488 A1 for example.
Reconfiguration of seats which are already installed may require considerable time and effort. It may be difficult, especially in aircraft, to adapt the distribution of seats in the cabin to the number and category of places actually reserved.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.